


满枝

by Meiying



Category: Actor RPF, Moonrise Kingdom (2012), Motherless Brooklyn (2019), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: M/M, To be B or not to be B that is the question, 清水ABO, 韦斯顿abo等于韦斯让诺顿穿制服等于被窝里的夜光手表
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 把波士顿鱼市的大龙虾金枪鱼牛角面包海鲜浓汤通通换成熟透的新鲜水蜜桃，然后躺在它们中间过夜。每一颗都涨满汁水地邀请你咬一口、就一口，你说“我不是你们的顾客”，试图拦住摊位上滚下来的几颗，手指又立刻在粉白柔软的表皮上留下浅坑，压出更多直冲脑门的信息素。
Relationships: Wes Anderson/Edward Norton
Kudos: 3





	满枝

**Author's Note:**

> 桃子味信息素from姜。

*

大概六七年前，我体验过浓度高到称得上钻进了脑子的信息素。浓香甜腻的蜜桃味，生怕别人自己不知道自己熟了似的四处乱窜。

请让我形容得更精确些。自从第一天开机——我有没有说自己当时在参加韦斯安德森的新片拍摄？——我就被迫泡在桃山桃海，无论早晚，无论哪个角落。

把波士顿鱼市的大龙虾金枪鱼牛角面包海鲜浓汤通通换成熟透的新鲜水蜜桃，然后躺在它们中间过夜。每一颗都涨满汁水地邀请你咬一口、就一口，你说“我不是你们的顾客”，试图拦住摊位上滚下来的几颗，手指又立刻在粉白柔软的表皮上留下浅坑，压出更多直冲脑门的信息素。

因为过于无孔不入，起初我怀疑它其实是从自己身体里传出来的，当晚还偷偷向医生确认。

——FDA不会公布，但其实用药错误有万分之一概率导致Alpha的信息素变异。

电话那头的医生压低嗓子说。

——真的？

——假的。无意冒犯，您这个年纪还有“嗅觉”都已经很厉害了，威利斯先生。

我婉拒了对面让我做全面检查的建议（“幻嗅是老年痴呆前兆，先生。”）。两天后，被熏得晕头转向的Alpha本能恢复正常，告诉我这大概率属于一位热恋中的Omega。

*

收工后的傍晚时分，我在休息室撞见卡拉给杰瑞德写信。

“其他人我会用电邮。”卡拉下巴抵着笔帽，没化妆的时候眼睛也大大的，她手下垫了摞信纸，最面上一张已经被钢笔字填满一半。

杰瑞德，她的通信对象，就在门外不远的空地生火做宵夜。他绝对是同龄人中的一把好手。鱼还是什么的被丢上烤了有段时间的石头锅，声音比气味更先抓住人（当然我现在除了桃子也闻不着其他东西），原先不见踪影的一群小孩从各个方向冒出来，杰瑞德和他的俘虏立即被馋嘴猫浪潮淹没，化成一片嘈杂的小黑影。

我家的姑娘们小时候也挺闹腾。我还没来得及为此会心一笑：

“真是个天才。”

边上突然有人说话，是诺顿。他居然还穿着全套教官的衣服，手里攥着教官帽的帽檐，和我看向同一个方位。

“是啊，”这似乎是我们在这个地方的首次独处，“ 拉莫她们这么大的时候，野营生火就没成功过。”

“……哦，当然，”短暂而可疑的停顿，诺顿脸有些红，“我是说，呃，是韦斯让杰瑞德练习这些。还有那些信，你猜他们写了多少？”

就好像突然有人拿羽毛搔我的鼻子，我狠狠打了个喷嚏。

“保佑你”，诺顿说，而我一瞬间只觉得空气中的桃子味更重了。

*

“好，这样就可以了。”

韦斯喊出这句话，如同挥舞隐形的魔法棒，“雨”不再瓢泼，工作人员扛着机器前往下一个位置，顶着黄色雨衣帽的孩子们停下脚步，湿漉漉的沃德教官变回爱德华诺顿，从镜头前移走视线，还在掉水珠的发梢也拦不住他从人群中寻找下达指令的人。

厚实裹了冲锋衣的韦斯起身与他击掌，沁在我肺里的蜜桃味顿时掀起涟漪，几乎漾上喉管，又很快沉降下去。

这就是桃子味的来源，过分地意外，又意外地合理，我姑且也算习惯了。

韦斯希望大家伙住在一起，非常老派的剧院做法，可我还是在附近另租了房子。“夏普警长的孤独来自独居”，这应该说服了韦斯。更为重要的因素其实是，我不想再半夜嗅着造反一般剧烈波动的信息素、心神不宁老半天才勉强入睡。

结果上看，不至于对工作产生妨碍，毕竟那气味除了过于有穿透性、过于不依不饶以外，算不得很强势。

只不过多少有些别扭，好比不小心闻到与心上人赴约的熟识女性身上少有的香水，动人乃至诱人、必然不属于你（你也并不想要）、又指向性明确得可怕。那位女士以为没人发现她芳心暗许，于是你还得装作一无所知，这足以让任何一个稍微有些修养的人士感到不自在。

暂时没有夏普警长的事，我靠在树边上休息。静止时那股气味更肆无忌惮地侵入我的，怎么说，算是五脏六腑，我只能试图找些东西转移注意力。

几十步外，韦斯正对孩子们说话，他微微弯下腰，围巾和挺括的头发也晃荡着，孩子们的眼睛耳朵完全没受干扰地长在他脸上。这种时候他的确像个老师。于是我假装自己也是那群小孩子的一员，只是出于身高原因才被安排进远远的后排。

我努力接收着嘈杂现场另一头的声音，逐渐感觉自己真成了学生。无需赘言，现在哪怕闭上眼睛，我也清楚自己不是唯一一位旁听生。

韦斯说，下一回大家可以稍微拉开点距离，但最后要同时停在地面的那些记号上。

韦斯说，比尔刚刚跑得有点快，下次试着和布雷迪一个速度。

韦斯说，软、甜且多汁。不，韦斯没说。

在自己构想出的教室里，我高举右胳膊大声报告：安德森老师，诺顿小朋友吵到我。

这时我注意到身旁的“社会服务女士”正皱着眉毛，手从蓝披风里伸出来挡在鼻子前，凌厉的五官克制地流露出讶异和疑惑。

我登时与她产生一些不便言明的同病相怜。

哦，老师，他还吵到了蒂尔达斯文顿。

*

“认识这么久，我觉得韦斯是Beta，”蒂尔达站在树荫下，看草坪上的男孩们两两分组玩脱下鞋子互扔的游戏，“或者，只针对我们现在面临的这个状况，他是感冒鼻塞几个月好不了的Alpha。”

“巧了，”我一边希冀自己也能闻不着味，一边担心孩子们砸伤彼此的头，“把句子里的B和A对调，我和你想得一样。”

“我想象不到韦斯如何回应朋友的仰慕。虽然他估计也不是第一次碰到这种情况。”

要不是亲“眼”得见，我这儿还有更多没办法想象的呢。我只是如此想着，没说出来。

“不过这很可爱，”蒂尔达比了个横着举手机的动作，“像小学生第一次郊游。”

“就是有些意外。”

“但很可爱。”

另一头，我们都看见韦斯在诺顿和孩子们的起哄中展现出非凡的打水漂技术。

——我同意。

*

童子军们抱成一团，“我会想念你的，伙计”，俨然一群六十年代的小牛仔。

“首映见？”

“首映见。”

我挥手朝载满孩子们的第一艘船告别，还真像一位真正的岛上警长，只不过是任期最后一天。没得到答案的疑问，也许暂时只能继续当个疑问：那股味道几天前就开始越来越淡，今天终于彻底消失。

故事结尾，属于沃德的爱情似乎也没有更进一步。他在小桌边摆上喜欢的人的照片，继续着日复一日的小岛生活；等夏令营结束，他就得回去继续做一名数学老师，这是他不愿承认的、自己事实上的主业。

四季总有个头，而按照包装盒对我们这些大人的分类，夏天打一开始就完结了。

没多久，我收到诺顿的邮件，邀请我参加他自己导演的电影。

好事多磨，等拍摄真正开始，又是好几年后。

月把的周期说长不长，我不多的戏份更是很快接近尾声。很久没有和他如此长时间共事，这段时间的观察足够我下结论，记忆中的某些东西，十有八九已经以一种消极的方式落下帷幕。

想来也正常，反倒是我此前对它的预期很不合理，毕竟几年间，无论从媒体还是从朋友那里，我都从未了解到这两人有任何工作及普通私交之外的进展。

未被采摘的果实迟早会落地，热烘烘分解出最后一点香气，最终融入无人知晓的泥土深处。一同埋藏的还有段鲜少被见证、更罔论被记住的小插曲，某人迟到过久的青春期。

我心算一下，点点头：“你也快五十了。”

“抱歉？”诺顿刚刚在和摄像说话，捕捉到这句自言自语，停下来侧过身。

“没什么，”我用力拍拍他肩膀，“欢迎步入中年人行列，爱德。”

他被弄得有些莫名其妙，但还是笑了，顺手整整松开一头的围巾：“这位中年人算‘你’的半个养子，布鲁斯。”他语气轻快，雾气从他口中跳出去，与红扑扑的鼻尖挥别，散进纽约城的初春。

*

知道终点的旅途往往会快上很多，我坐进试映会现场，却依然恍惚觉得拍摄是昨天发生的事。我算是最早到的一拨，而诺顿作为绝对的主角，眼下想必还在红毯上待着。

听说他曾经打算邀请韦斯参演，角色还没影子便早早地不了了之。

诺顿无疑是个好演员，也是位称职的导演，或许他自己都觉得当初那个提议太不现实。我也想象了一下将真人版本狐狸爸爸放进六十年代的布鲁克林，深感还不如请大卫芬奇客串打手，斯派克李负责把被芬奇揍晕的诺顿捡回家。

我想着这些轶闻消磨时间，经过大约二十分钟，诺顿出现了。亲切的笑意，中规中矩的西装，中部翘起来的灰色短发，和一年前的片场相比看似没什么变化。

——嗯？

“有人带了水果吗？”

我终于忍不住问坐在左手边的达福，老好人还是一如既往的快乐神情，似乎对这番问话没什么想法：“不知道哦。”

这位显而易见是Beta的男士兴许以为我口渴，好心递过来座位旁摆的瓶装水，我心神不宁地接下，没有拧开，发了半天愣又把水瓶放回原位。达福问我是不是哪不舒服，我没说话，摇摇头，紧盯着走上台的诺顿。

不是的，我他妈太清楚那是什么，过去八年十年都不会弄错。

我感受到的甚至比当年还要浓郁，而“当年”这个时间点，必然关联一段对中年人的身体状态而言足称宝贵的时光。我隐约察觉到某种可能性，一时不知道该震惊还是赞叹。

“劳驾，现在是2019年？”

我又问坐右边的亚历克——我这一片是什么乐观主义者俱乐部吗——他很捧场地做了个大鬼脸：“很不幸是的，咱们的大总统最少还要继续折腾美利坚一整年。”

“……谢谢。”后半句的确是个令人沮丧的消息，我决定还是先专注眼前，顺着台上那个人满载笑意的目光，果不其然在第一排找到我其实早已心里有数的答案。

“他们的确合得来，”达福开始喝那瓶我没动的水，其他所有人正足够节制又足够热情地欢呼，“你真该看看布达佩斯的片场。”

我不想看，也不用想象，这种状况下鼻子收集的信息最为可靠。

不可思议的是，那气味比起七年前竟然青涩许多，仿佛退回了未成熟软化的、小而硬的中间阶段，还混入木头的气味，干燥又结实，郁郁葱葱地托举一树果实。

End


End file.
